The Heir
by Conqueror Of Conquest
Summary: Naruto has a rich family line and is the only one capable of holding the Kyuubi within himself. What will happen to Naruto when he dies. Naruto would have to find a mate, but who will it be?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Naruto walks inside the Hokage's office, the Hokage standing before him and her minion, Shizune standing beside her holding her cute, little pig in her arms.

That Hokage called him right after a mission and Naruto's not too satisfied about it, "I hope this is good..." he complains, sliding himself down on the red, cusioned seat that's placed in front of Tsunade's desk.

"...I skipped a date with everyone because of you..." he grumbles, but Tsunade pays no mind. She's a bit happy Naruto is fitting so well with everyone. It's been a tight and harsh ride for the kid, but now he's truly just like everyone else, considering he's the host of the ninetails.

"Well..." Tsunade turns her attention elsewhere, "It's definitely interesting." she said, trying to brighten his mood, but to no avail. Her shoulder slumps in a defeated fasion and she hangs her head in the air, "Okay, Naruto. I'm just going to say it, but don't get mad."

She sighs, and nods her head as if convincing herself that this is the right thing to do.

"Naruto, you're the last living life-line to two of Konoha's prestigious clans." she said in a strictly proffesional manner and then added, "The Namikaze clan, being from your father and the Uzumaki clan, being from your mother."

Naruto's brows crunched up together, trying to keep up with her, "Okay, but then what does that have to do with me."

"Konoha is still very premature compared to the other villages, and well...how do I put this lightly. You know it's hard trying to explain things to you since I need to explain it like I'm talking to a child."

"Hey..." Naruto mumbles, tears streaming down his face. He didn't argue though because he knows she's right, if you want Naruto to get anything, you basically have to spell it out for him or he won't understand.

"But..." Tsunade smiles, walking beside Naruto and places her hand on his shoulder, "You're always there when Konoha needs you."

"Thanks." Naruto grins, trying to hide his slight blush from embarrassment, but he didn't know that Tsunade's setting him up.

Since Naruto took the bait...he could only say 'Yes' now.

Naruto didn't like the mischeivous look in Tsunade's eyes.

"That being said, Naruto...we need you more than ever. Naruto, the Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki clan helped contribute to Konoha and having them...breed...together made a remarkable ninja such as yourself. You can't blame the council into thinking that what if..." she leans forward to Naruto's shoulders, and slides her hand in front of him as if offering him a job in show biz, "What if you mated with another prestigious clan?"

"Mated...heh, you're not so different from pervy-sage, are you?" Naruto grins, and Tsunade shudders from the comparison.

"You'll be exiled if you ever say that again..." Tsunade said, a dark aura escaping from her body and Naruto kept his mouth shut.

He learned all about mating from Jiraiya from uncomfortable wannabe "S-Class" missions. He should've known that there's no S-class mission that makes you have to stare at women through peep-holes in the public bathroom.

He didn't want to learn it, but he did. The only problem now is what girl in her right mind would go out with him, especially if she's from a prestigious clan?

Tsunade felt worried for Naruto at first, but he really did matured and he's taking this quite uncharacteristically. She thought at first it would be trouble, but Naruto has really stepped up to the plate with this.

"So you don't have any problem with this, right?" Tsunade asked, making sure and Naruto nods his head understandingly, "Yea, I have no problem, but you are going to help me right. I mean, even though I know what it takes to make a baby. I still have zero experiencing approaching girls, maybe if I practice on you. I think it'll help."

Tsunade blushes and she quickly throws out what Naruto offered, "How about..." she looks around her office, pretending to think even though she already decided how this thing is going to go and it's not going to deal with her anymore, "...you get right on it and report to me once you're done."

Naruto nods his head, but the words finally register in his brain, "W-wait, what!" Naruto jolts himself upwards, slamming his hands on the table, "You're not really going to leave me alone on this one right, didn't I say I suck at talking with girls."

Tsunade just smiles and pats Naruto on the back, "C'mon, you never know until you try!" she encourages him, but Naruto grew pale. Then a light bulb pops and he had an idea of how to get out of this.

"Wait, Tsunade. I still have missions I have to do! Yea, that's right, I can't just leave my missions unfinished!"

"Nope." Tsunade replied simply, "All missions you have or going to get is on stand-still until you finish this 'S-Rank' mission."

"Oh god!" Naruto screams, remembering how Jiraiya said the same thing about peeking on girls, "You really aren't different from pervy-sage!"

Tsunade brows cross and she whips out a kunai-knife in an instant. "I suggest you leave now, Naruto..." her voice had the same venom as a snake, but Naruto didn't budge. He wags his fingers in front of her, still staring at her with disbelief, "Oh no, you're not forcing this on me."

"Shizune." Tsunade snaps her fingers and Shizune appears behind Naruto in an instant, "Please show our visitor to the door."

Shizune grabs Naruto by the collar and forces him backwards, causing him to fall. She then begins dragging him to his pitiful fate, "No!" Naruto screams out, trying to grab anything, but to no avail, "Tsunade, you can't do this!"

Tsunade empties a cup of Sake in her mouth and snickers, "Don't worry Naruto, you're descendent of two great clans. It makes you an instant target as a prime mating partner."

Tsunade is left alone in her office as Shizune takes care of business.

Then, the sudden sound of a sharp wind enters her office and a man covered in a masked appears, "All preparations have been finished...Are you still sure you want to announce something like this?"

Tsunade empties yet another cup of Sake and nods her head, "Yea, I need Naruto to find a mating partner."

"But why, I mean even though Naruto's highly skilled and comes from a rich family line. There are many students who have the same situation..."

Tsunade laughs, "You obviously don't get it, so I'll spell it out for you." she sighs, "What is Naruto?"

"A hero...considering what he's done for K-"

Tsunade cuts him off, "You're wrong..." she looks at his eyes, "Naruto isn't just a hero. I consider him family, but he isn't just family..."

"Then what is he?" The masked man asked and Tsunade gladly answers, "Naruto...Naruto is the host of the nine-tails..."

"So...I thought you didn't care about that."

"I don't, trust me, but I do care about the future of Konoha and whether or not Naruto makes a child. The future of Konoha depends on him. It doesn't have to do with him being a hero, or him being family, friend, whatever...it all has to deal with him being a host."

"Oh..." The masked man finally got it, "We need another host for the kyuubi once Naruto dies...I see, I can't believe I didn't see it before..."

"That's right..." Tsunade said, burdening herself with another cup of Sake.

"But what happens if Naruto doesn't find a mate?" the young masked man asked.

"Then...I will become his mate. It's my duty, as Hokage, to do so."

Next chapter: Finding the right mate


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun has long been gone and Naruto is walking in the darkness besides the bridge. The sound of roaring waters and the only light being provided by thin lamp post created an eerie feeling.

There is no effect placed upon Naruto for he is thinking deeply of what Tsunade told him to do,

He has one hand inside his pocket and the other at his side. His eyes fixated to the ground with his thoughts roaming his brain, desperately trying to find an answer.

He lets out a sigh, the words still echoing inside his brain.

"What does she expect me to do? Does she expect me to just up and find a girl to have sex with...if only it was that easy."

There is an inaudible sound coming from the other side of the bridge and Naruto raises his head to see who it was. The voice gets closer and he finds out that it's someone he knows.

"Naruto!" the voice said, grinning, "It's me Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sounds all giddy for some odd reason, sort of uncharacteristically.

The two meet in the middle. Naruto reaches it first, but Shikamaru comes soon after. Naruto leans against the railing and watches the water below him.

"Hey Shikamaru..." Naruto said, a little down.

Shikamaru nudges him on his shoulder, "What's the matter. You ditched us last night because you had something to do, what was that all about?"

"Nothing, just a few things on my mind. I don't really want to talk about it." Naruto openly admitted.

"Well too bad, I want to hear everything." Shikamaru smirks, drool forming near his lips like a hungry dog watching a steak fried. Naruto scratches his head slightly. He never figured Shikamaru was the type who's into gossip.

If only he knew, he wouldn't have went to meet him.

Naruto watches as Shikamaru stare at him intently. It was kind of awkward and the silence was too long for Naruto to keep quiet and Shikamaru wasn't in good shape as well. He looks like he's about burst from being impatient.

Naruto sighs before looking around to see who else is listening in, when he senses no one. He leans closely to Shikamaru and whispers, "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. I don't want to make people treat me any differently and I want it to set up by itself. I'm not looking to force anything."

Shikamaru zips his lips and nods his head, another uncharacteristic thing that Shikamaru doesn't normally do, but Naruto is too oblivious to notice anything.

It was at this point, Naruto was willing to tell him everything but Shikamaru says something that even makes Naruto curious, "Spit it out already. You know how I am, I usually don't cause trouble."

"You're kidding right?" Naruto smirks, "You're one of the most troublesome guy I know..."

"No way!" Shikamaru says in disbelief, "Shikamaru creates trouble...? Here I thought he disliked trouble. I swea-"

Shikamaru stops himself and swallows hard, but Naruto didn't noticed anything. "I mean..." he looks awkwardly away from Naruto, "...I'm really like that?"

"Yea...? Remember the time we stole the girls underwear when we were small. You were against it at first, but the pervy side of you is too strong!"

Naruto laughs, but Shikamaru is rather silent. There is a blush on his face and he tries to laugh, failing miserably. He's lucky it was Naruto he was talking to.

"We'll get back to who's underwear we actually stole, but let's get down to business. What were you doing in the Hokage's office?"

Naruto's smile quickly disappears and he's all depressed again, "Promise you won't tell a soul." Naruto said it like a demand and not a request.

Shikamaru nods his head.

Naruto licks his dry lips, "Okay, Tsunade told me, and don't believe me if you don't want to, but she told me that I have to find a...girlfriend."

"A girlfriend...?" Shikamaru grins, "That's all?"

"Well, it's not like she wants me to get in a relationship." Naruto admits, "It's more like she wants me to have sex with someone so I can make a child."

Shikamaru blushes from the word sex and Naruto looks at him with disbelief, starting to get suspicious, "Shikamaru, I've never seen you blush before. Are you okay? If you're sick you need to head to bed and stop walking around in this terrible weather."

He moves himself close, trying to check his temperature, but Shikamaru violently pushes him off, "S-sorry...I'm j-just not prepared..."

"Prepared for what?" Naruto said, angry about the violent push. "I was just checking your temperature. Shikamaru, you're acting really weird right now."

"Didn't you s-say you needed a mate?"

"Shikamaru...you're a boy..." Naruto felt the awkward atmosphere and then artificially looks at his fake watch, "Well look at the time. I think I have to go and do something..."

"Wait!" Shikamaru said, "If you have to find a mate, who are you going to choose?" he looks at him with an unsure look on his face, "Out of the three..." Shikamaru said more specifically, but Naruto still didn't understand.

"What three?"

"You know: Sakura, Hinata and m-" he bites his tongue, almost making it bleed.

"...and Ino..." he said, fixing himself up once more. Naruto didn't catch on, oblivious to the world.

"I honestly don't know. Hinata is sweet and I've been in love with Sakura for a long time, but Ino...?" he puts his hand in his pocket, "I think Ino's the cutest one of them all, but still, I can't make my decision."

Shikamaru almost faints, but he forces himself up, "Alright..."

"Okay Shikamaru, I'm going now so make sure you get some sleep. You're so weird tonight..." Naruto jumps away and Shikamaru finally falls gracefully to the ground. He unbuttons his shirt a little, feeling so hot and steamy after what Naruto said.

He then brings his hands together and forces his fingers to make a sign and in an instant. The image of the misty bridge disappears and the person named Shikamaru is replaced by a girl with light blonde hair.

Her phone rings almost immediately and she answers it, "Hello?"

"Ino...if you ever use my body again to get information. I'm going to kill you."

Ino doesn't even answer. She's still light headed after that meeting and she hangs up despite Shikamaru's complaints.

"Oh god..." Ino whispers, wondering what she's going to tell and not tell to the girls tomorrow.


End file.
